


Kiedy przegrywam

by Olgie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Ci dwaj zasługują na to. Uwielbiam Crowleya i Crobby i to mój "hołd" dla tego najwspanialszego demona na świecie.





	Kiedy przegrywam

Zimne ostrze przebiło najpierw jego skórę, a potem wnętrzności, ale nie wywołało uczucia chłodu, wręcz przeciwnie, rozgrzało nieprzyjemnie, rozpalając go od środka. W momencie, w którym wbił anielski miecz w swój brzuch widział już tylko rozbłysk światła. Nie mógł więc zobaczyć, jak pyszałkowaty uśmiech znika z twarzy Lucyfera, ale był pewny, że dokonał czego chciał.  
  
Ta decyzja była cholernie nie przemyślana, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie miał już nic więcej do stracenia. Naprawdę. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał też nic do zyskania.  
  
Próbował pokazać demonom inną, w jego mniemaniu lepszą drogę. Być może sam zagubił gdzieś swój cel po drodze, być może Winchesterowie zwiedli go z jego ścieżki. Sam już nie wiedział. Miał jednak świadomość, że nie będzie już królem. Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek nim był? Piekło było bardziej karne rozkazom Lucyfera, gdy ten siedział w klatce, niż jego rozkazom kiedykolwiek. Był zmęczony tą szarpaniną, która nie miała większego sensu. Powinien był olać walkę i pójść zamknąć Piekło i żyć w spokoju na Bahamach, ale nie, zamiast tego umierał za większe dobro.  
  
Ale z fizycznym bólem mieszało się nie tylko uczucie porażki. Gdzieś tam bardzo głęboko, po tych wszystkich latach i przygodach, po kilku końcach świata miał poczucie, że to _miłe_ , ostatni raz zrobić coś dobrego dla tych dwóch popaprańców. On już tego nie zobaczy, ale Łoś i Wiewiórka uratują ten świat. Kolejny raz.  
  
Crowley wiedział, że to koniec, dalej nie ma już nic. Nie ma Nieba i Piekła, dla niego nie ma nawet Czyśćca. To ostatnia chwila.  
  
Białe światło zasłoniło mu obraz a potem nastąpiła ciemność.  
  
***  
  
Były Król Piekieł nie wiedział, jak to jest nie istnieć, ale miał wrażenie, że nieistnienie powinno być bardziej...odrealnione. Tymczasem on czuł pod policzkiem coś miękkiego, acz szorstkiego. Leżał na czymś. Więc istniał. Na moment ogarneło go nagłe poczucie szczęścia.  
  
Trafił do Piekła. Gdzie indziej mógłby trafić po dwustu latach siania zła? Czekała go sroga kara i przez moment zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej by było jednak zostać unicestwionym. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy, by obraz się wyostrzył. W końcu jednak widział wyraźnie i doszedł do wniosku, że ma omamy.  
  
Nie znajdował się w piekielnych czeluściach, nie był w ciemnej, obskurnej celi, tylko w miłym mieszkaniu, które skądś pamiętał. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu - było małe, zastawione regałami z książkami, na środku stało zaśmiecone biurko, a zaraz obok wygodny, stary fotel. Znał doskonale to miejsce, jak żadne inne, a z tym fotelem miał związane bardzo przyjemne wspomnienia miziania po ogonku.  
  
Mieszkanie Bobby’ego Singera.  
  
Ale co on tu robił? W jakim celu się tu znalazł? Odpowiedź zajęła mu tylko chwilę, a on sam wybuchł krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem. To oczywiste. Będzie przez całą wieczność rozpamiętywał, to co stracił, a co w ostatnich latach było jedną z lepszych rzeczy w jego życiu.  
  
Ale naprawdę? Jak to mogło się stać; że z jednego z najpotężniejszych demonów swoich czasów zamienił się w potworka, który resztę wieczności spędzi na użalaniu się nad sobą. Wstał niezdarnie z dywanu i ciężko usiadł w fotelu. To śmieszne. Powinien wisieć teraz na hakach i skowyczeć z bólu - to byłaby prawdziwa kara.  
  
A może właśnie o to chodzi. Może naćpany jak Meserszmit ludzką krwią mówił prawdę. Może jedyne, czego w życiu i po życiu chciał, to być kochanym? Osunął się smutno w fotelu a jego wzrok padł nieprzytomnie wprost na barek.  
  
Barek?  
  
_Co tu się do cholery jasnej dzieje?!_  
  
Crowley wstał, przemierzył pokój i otworzył mebel. Było wszystko - trzydziestoletni Craig, dobry londyński gin, jasne piwo, meksykańska tequilla i wiele innych. Demon chwycił pierwszą butelkę z brzegu, która okazała się być wyśmienitym porterem, i napił się prosto z gwintu.  
  
— Co ty, matole, robisz w moim Niebie? Jak się tu w ogóle dostałeś?  
  
Obrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Bobbym. Stary łowca wyglądał tak samo, jak w chwili śmierci. Miał na sobie koszulę w kratę, przybrudzone jeansy i nieśmiertelną czapkę z daszkiem. Dla Crowleya stanowił w tamtej chwili najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Odstawił butelkę i próbując ukryć idiotyczną radość pod nonszalancją, odpowiedział:  
  
— Wpadłem na drinka, ale nie pogniewam się, jeśli zaprosisz mnie na noc.  
  
I dostał westchnięcie i najbardziej absurdalną odpowiedź świata.  
  
— Strasznie tu nudno, wiesz? Co prawda robię sobie wycieczki i odwiedzam innych, ale... chyba tęskniłem. Siadaj.  
  
Trudno mierzyć czas w miejscu poza czasem i przestrzenią, ale Crowley miał wrażenie, że przez następne pięć czy sześć godzin opowiadał Bobby’emu ostatnie cztery lata. Singer to dobry słuchacz, wie kiedy siedzieć cicho a kiedy się wtrącić ze swoim “ _A to matoły!_ ” czy “ _Kurde!_ ”. Jednak gdy demon skończył opowieść, Bobby siedział zapatrzony w niego, milcząc podejrzanie ciężko.  
  
— Zginąłeś za nich. — Odezwał się w końcu. — Nie podejrzewałbym cię o to, ty popieprzony egoisto. Ale zrobiłeś to, więc może ci... _przebaczono_.  
  
— Nie zginąłem za nich, zgniąłem, żeby zrobić na złość Lucyferowi.  
  
— No tak, ale z twojej opowieści wynika, że rok temu stanąłeś ramię w ramię z umierającym Bogiem do bitwy przeciw najpotężniejszej istocie na tym świecie. To było odważne, jak na kogoś, w kogo naturze leży tchórzostwo.  
  
— Och, Robercie, zawsze wiesz, jak skomplementować kobietę.  
  
— Nie mówię o tobie konkretnie, tylko o ogóle demonów. Jak możecie uratować własny tyłek to tak robicie. A wracając do głównego pytania; uważam, że zasłużyłeś na spokój duszy. Powinieneś tu zostać, ale jeśli nie chcesz, mogę pokazać ci, jak stąd wyjść.  
  
— To możliwe? Można opuścić Niebo?  
  
— No nie, Nieba w ogóle nie. Ale możesz opuścić swój kawałek i spacerować po korytarzach i innych kawałkach. To miejsce przypomina wielki plaster miodu.  
  
Crowley nie wystawił nosa poza próg Nieba Bobby’ego; szczerze mówiąc, tamtego wieczora nie wystawił nosa poza próg sypialni, do której niedługo po rozmowie się przenieśli. Nie chciał robić sobie złudnej nadziei, podejrzewał, że zaszła jakaś pomyłka i niedługo ktoś przyjdzie, by go unicestwić. Ale dziś jest dziś, dziś jest Robert i trzydziestoletni Craig i mizianie po ogonku, pewnie ostatni raz w istnieniu.  
  
***  
  
Rano do Nieba Bobby’ego zapukali dwaj aniołowie. Gdyby Crowley miał jeszcze bijące serce, to stanęło by ono ze strachu w tej właśnie chwili. Wtedy, podejmując pochopną decyzję, mając poczucie beznadziejności i straty, nie czuł strachu, napędzany adrenaliną. Teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że ogarnia go nawet nie tyle co przerażenie, a panika.  
  
Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu anioły wcale nie chciały go zniszczyć.  
  
— Dostaliśmy wyraźne rozkazy z _samej góry_. Możesz tu pozostać i dzielić Niebo z Robertem Singerem, ale musisz oddać nam moce. Nie możemy dopuścić, by w Niebie przebywał demon w pełni potęgi.  
  
— Nie dostaniesz też własnego skrawka Nieba, takie są reguły, własny kawałek przysługuje tylko i wyłącznie ludzkim duszom. Jeśli więc Robert wyrzuci cię stąd, będziesz się tułał po Niebie, aż nie znajdziesz kogoś, kto zechce cię przyjąć.  
  
— Jeśli się zgadzasz…  
  
— Oczywiście, że tak — wpadł mu Crowley w słowo, wcale nie mając pewności, ale ogromną nadzieję, że Robert pozwoli mu zostać. — To najlepszy deal mojego życia.  
  
Jeden z aniołów wyjął swoje ostrze, chwycił Crowleya za przegub, podwinął mu rękaw koszuli i delikatnie naciął na przedramieniu, szepcząc w enochiańskim jakąś skomplikowaną inkantację. Z rany zaczął sączyć się czerwony dym o intensywnym zapachu siarki. Drugi anioł wyjął szklaną buteleczkę, do której dym wleciał.  
  
I już. Crowley poczuł się jakby nagle zabrakło mu jakiejś istotnej części siebie, ale jakoś niespecjalnie za nią tęsknił.  
  
Anioły zniknęły, a oni zostali sami. Przez kilka kolejnych dni były już demon utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie jest to sen ani głupi żart, i że będzie mu dane spędzić tu resztę wieczności.  
  
Pewność zdobył w momencie, w którym pewnego dnia, około trzech tygodni później (liczonych w czasie ziemskim) znalazł w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki kartkę z zeszytu, złożoną na cztery. Rozłożył ją i przeczytał napis: “ _To za opiekę nad Winchesterami i Twój udział w bitwie przeciw Ciemności. Zachowuj się._ ”  
  
Tego samego dnia, siedząc na kolanach Roberta i całując jego szczękę pomyślał, że nawet kiedy przegrywa to i tak wygrywa.


End file.
